


Break my heart

by smile_92



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Chevalier!Edoardo, Crossdressing, M/M, Monsieur!Lauro, Songfic(?), Versailles!AU, historical!AU, introspettivo(?)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Gli sembra di cadere ad ogni passo, l’alta parrucca gli pesa sulla testa e sul collo sottile, i tacchi sembrano non poterlo reggere. La mente confusa indugia sulle stesse cicliche domande.Sarà cambiato? O sarà sempre uguale ai suoi occhi?
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Kudos: 10
Collections: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms Prompt Meme





	Break my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [smile_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92) in the [laurodomsmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/laurodomsmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Royalty!AU
> 
> Ho cercato di essere più attinente possibile al periodo storico e gli avvenimenti citati (anche se solo accennati). Nonostante ciò essendo una ff alcune cose le ho adattate per necessità di ship/trama. In ogni caso, se notate qualcosa che non quadra fatemelo sapere, ve ne sarò grata!
> 
> Spero vi piaccia almeno un po' <3

Primavera del 1672, Reggia di Versailles

_I've always been the one to say the first goodbye_ _  
Now I'm fallin'_

Il riverbero del camino illumina gli ori delle pareti creando un gioco di luci a cui non fa caso ormai da tempo. Le ombre gettate dagli arredamenti sono lunghe e definite, stagliate sul pavimento o sui muri esattamente dove se le aspetta. Lo specchio ovale della toeletta gli restituisce l’immagine solitaria del suo viso incipriato. Ha messo un neo accanto la bocca, marchiato gli occhi e riempito le labbra con il rossetto.

Il petto si alza e si abbassa velocemente mentre si profuma il collo, proprio dietro le orecchie e poi i polsi dove il cuore batte ritmico. Una delle ancelle bussa piano ed entra senza aspettare che risponda.

«Sua Altezza. È arrivato».

Semplici parole che bastano a far dischiudere un baratro nel mezzo del suo stomaco nel quale il cuore rischia di cadere. Attende immobile che la sensazione di vertigine si ritiri prima di alzarsi e seguire la serva fuori dalla stanza.

Il corridoio che porta dalle sue stanze alla sala da festa dei suoi appartamenti è rischiarato solo a tratti da qualche luce fioca ma ad ogni passo sembra riempirsi di suoni, risa e rumori che non bastano a sommergere il battito accelerato.

Sono due anni… No. Poco meno, che non lo vede.

Gli sembra di cadere ad ogni passo, l’alta parrucca gli pesa sulla testa e sul collo sottile, i tacchi sembrano non poterlo reggere. La mente confusa indugia sulle stesse cicliche domande.

Sarà cambiato? O sarà sempre uguale ai suoi occhi? E lui lo troverà cambiato?

Una luce intensa gli investe i sensi come se all’improvviso fosse giorno. Nella sala gremita tutti hanno vestiti vistosi e dai colori sgargianti. Le signore sono indecentemente scollate, gli uomini indecorosamente eccentrici. Ognuno può essere esattamente ciò che vuole durante le sue feste, anche ciò che non si permette di essere.

Tutti lo guardano ammirati ed esterrefatti. I più audaci gli restituiscono un sorriso sghembo, la maggior parte rimane in attesa.

«Amici e sudditi di mio fratello», comincia con voce melliflua prendendo un calice dal vassoio che un cameriere mascherato gli porge, «Sono felice che abbiate accettato il mio invito. Non voglio togliere altro tempo ai vostri indecenti svaghi. Siate ciò che non siete mai stati. Fate quello che avreste sempre voluto fare. Qui nessuno lo vieterà», conclude alzando il calice e bevendo tutto d’un sorso.

Tutti lo imitano brindando a Sua Altezza reale il Duca d’Orleans. La festa ricomincia riempiendo la sala di chiacchiericcio e musica.

_You say my name like I have never heard before_ _  
I hope I'm not the only one that feels it all  
Are you fallin'?_

Parole vuote, frasi elusive, domande banali gli vengono poste senza che lui ci presti attenzione, può permetterselo, per quella sera è un Re. Si premura solo di nascondere il suo disinteresse dietro il ventaglio merlato di pizzo bianco che stringe tra le dita, non vuole offendere apertamente i suoi ospiti. Si congeda facendo un inchino aggraziato, girando su sé stesso senza curarsi che l’ampia gonna si impigli, chiunque in quella stanza gli gravita attorno e sta attento ai suoi movimenti comportandosi di conseguenza. Tutti, tranne uno.

Non si è ancora permesso di guardarlo. La paura che il baratro nel suo stomaco si apra di nuovo, inghiottendo tutto ciò che ha dentro di sé, lo tiene avvinghiato a discorsi noiosi e privi di senso.

Però lo sente. Sente il collo andare a fuoco ogni volta che dà le spalle allo stipite della porta da dove sa che lo sta guardando. Con la coda dell’occhio cattura ogni più piccolo movimento, qualsiasi persona gli si accosti.

Lentamente e senza dare nell’occhio fa in modo di avvicinarsi, tanto che ad un certo punto riesce a percepire la nota vibrante della sua voce.

Tutto si fa silenzio.

C’è solo la sua voce e nient’altro. Non capisce le parole sente solo un leggero vibrare dell’aria e tanto basta per fargli venire la pelle d’oca.

Gli succedeva anche prima che partisse? Anche prima la sua pelle formicolava soltanto avendolo vicino?

«La più bella donna di Francia non sarebbe che un comune fiore di campo accanto a voi, _Monsieur_ ».

Lauro chiude gli occhi istintivamente, non si è accorto si fosse avvicinato così tanto. Possibile basti solo il suo respiro sulla pelle?

«Mi lusingate, _Chevalier_.» risponde voltandosi e nel momento in cui si trovano faccia a faccia tutte le luci sembrano sparire: ci sono solo i suoi occhi. Identici a quelli che ha visto nei sogni e negli incubi degli ultimi due anni, diversi da ogni ricordo che ha con lui prima della lontananza.

Qualunque timore gli si fosse arrampicato sulle spalle si scioglie nel momento in cui Edoardo gli sorride. Sembra accarezzarlo con lo sguardo, quando gli prende una mano nella sua portandola alle labbra e sfiorandolo appena, bollente.

«Com’era l’Italia?», chiede cercando di darsi un contegno.

«Sopravvalutata. Priva di grazia, classe ed eleganza», risponde con uno sguardo eloquente porgendogli un calice. «Immagino che debba ringraziare voi per il mio ritorno in Francia».

Lauro si sente in bilico tra la sicurezza di quei convenevoli e il desiderio bruciante di tornare ad essere quelli di un tempo.

«Dovete ringraziare il Re di Francia, ovviamente», risponde a voce alta. «Sia mai che qualcuno possa pensare che la propria vita non sia nelle sue mani», dice avvicinandosi all’orecchio e abbassando la voce, coprendosi al contempo la bocca con il ventaglio.

Edoardo ride sommessamente e poi sposta lo sguardo incrociando il suo ancora così vicino. Può vedere le pagliuzze chiare nelle sue iridi e le labbra screpolate dai denti. Il suo profumo gli invade i sensi e quando si sente afferrare il gomito è certo che di lì a poco scivolerà nel buco profondo che gli si è aperto nello stomaco.

«La mia appartiene già a qualcun altro».

E Lauro precipita.

_Center of attention_ _  
You know you can get whatever you want from me  
Whenever you want it.  
It's you in my reflection  
Now I'm afraid of all the things you could do to me  
  
_

Il corridoio è troppo stretto per il bisogno di abbracciarsi, toccarsi e aversi di entrambi. Lauro sente il dolore degli scontri con le pareti e i mobili come un’eco lontana mentre Edoardo gli bacia il collo, morde le guance e stringe i fianchi.

Si maledice per aver messo quel vestito così ingombrante, per il corpetto che gli toglie l’aria che già gli manca mentre avvolge la lingua di Edoardo, trovandola dolce come non lo era neanche nei suoi sogni più rosei. Si aggrappa alle sue spalle nel momento in cui sente le caviglie cedere, instabili per i tacchi, e si sente sorreggere e spingere verso la camera da letto.

La porta si richiude con un tonfo mentre la stanza viene invasa dal rumore dei loro respiri che si rincorrono. Il viso di Edoardo è teso quasi ferino mentre lo guarda come un predatore studia la preda.

Lo vede indugiare sul petto liscio che il vestito lascia scoperto, sulla vita stretta dal bustino nascosto dall’abito su cui si trovano minuscoli ricami lucenti che illuminano la stoffa di un pallido rosa. Lauro si lascia guardare e si ritrova nel riflesso degli occhi di Edoardo.

L’impeto di poco prima ha lasciato spazio alla riscoperta, come se solo adesso – finalmente soli – possono di nuovo guardarsi per davvero, togliendosi le maschere dei loro ruoli. I respiri sono lenti e profondi, quando Edoardo si avvicina e gli mette le mani sui fianchi. Ha qualcosa di strano negli occhi mentre alza una mano per scostargli la ciocca che la parrucca acconciata gli lascia scendere lungo il collo.

Non è solo la pelle a vibrare quando gli strofina il naso sulla parte morbida sotto l’orecchio, Lauro si sente scuotere fin dentro le ossa.

«Hai un nuovo profumo». Le labbra lo sfiorano e Lauro ha il bruciante bisogno di andar loro incontro ma non osa interrompere il dipinto che Edoardo sta tracciando su di lui.

«La tua pelle è sempre morbida».

Un gemito quasi impercettibile gli sfugge dalle labbra quando si sente sfiorare con la lingua.

«Non hai idea di quante volte mi è sembrato di udire la tua voce…»

Lauro si abbandona al corpo forte dinanzi a lui.

«…Mi voltavo a cercarti ma non c’eri mai».

Le labbra di Edoardo catturano le sue in un bacio cocente e delicato in cui Lauro affoga e riprende fiato ciclicamente. Troppo avvinto per non immergersi di nuovo, troppo spaventato per lasciarsi andare del tutto rimane sul limite della razionalità finché non viene tirato verso il fondo.

Sente le mani Edoardo sui fianchi che lo fanno voltare.

«Posso chiamare una delle serve per aiutarmi con il vestito».

«E togliermi tutto il divertimento?»

Senza aspettare oltre, Edoardo inizia a slacciargli l’abito mentre gli bacia la nuca ed il collo, prendendosi tutto il tempo di cui ha bisogno come se volesse riappropriarsi dei momenti persi.

Da quanto non permette a qualcuno di prendere in mano la situazione? Da quanto non si abbandona alle cure di qualcuno?

Edoardo è stato l’ultimo, di sicuro.

_È stato anche il primo?_

La domanda rimane sospesa tra i suoi pensieri quando il vestito cade a terra lasciandolo con il rigido scheletro della gonna e la sottoveste schiacciata sul corpo da gabbie di ferro e ossa di balena.

Sente le dita di Edoardo scivolare lungo le braccia e poi liberarlo dalla struttura rigida della gonna, porgendogli una mano per allontanarsi da tutto ciò che hanno lasciato cadere a terra come una vecchia pelle.

Continua a respirare a fatica e sente il corpo avvampare.

«Toglimi il corsetto» ordina.

Non si è accorto di quanto il suo corpo stesse soffrendo imprigionato in tutti quei centimetri di stoffa e impalcature finché le mani di Edoardo non gli hanno restituito la sua forma originale.

Respira finalmente libero, con il corsetto che giace poco distante a terra e la sottoveste che lo copre leggera. Le labbra di Edoardo gli lambiscono il collo e la spalla scoperta. Vede la stanza girare attorno a sé e percepisce braccia salde che lo tengono e lo fanno stendere sul letto.

Si perde a guardare la sua figura ancora completamente vestita, gli occhi truccati e il cuore disegnato sullo zigomo affilato. Porta un abito di un blu acceso finemente ricamato che sembra brillare sotto la luce rossa del camino. Lauro lo libera dalla cravatta merlettata, lasciando che la camicia si apra sul petto forte mentre lo bacia teneramente, tendendosi alto su di lui con le braccia ai lati della testa.

Si baciano con una passione quasi priva di bisogno carnale ma ricca di necessità di rassicurarsi l’uno della presenza dell’altro.

Per ultimo lasciano le parrucche di lato riponendole accuratamente ed infine ognuno libera l’altro dell’ultimo sottile indumento che copre i corpi.

Alla luce rossa e arancione del camino Lauro si ricorda cosa vuol dire essere osservati e desiderati con un’urgenza simile alla propria.

Si avvicinano come due fiere che si osservano curiose e Lauro si abbandona completamente al tocco di Edoardo, alla sua lingua, al suo membro umido che gli sfiora la coscia come se fosse incorporeo, come se tutte quelle sensazioni non avessero nulla di fisico ma tutto di simbolico e di significativo.

Quando sente la pelle dolere laddove la morsa degli indumenti autoimposti è stata più rigida, le labbra di Edoardo circondano e lambiscono i profondi segni rossi lasciati dal corsetto sulla schiena altrimenti candida, segnata solo da cicatrici brillanti procuratosi in battaglia. La lingua riempie i solchi rossi lasciati sui fianchi morbidi e Lauro riacquista pianamente il proprio corpo quando sente Edoardo scendere tra le sue cosce, trovando naturalmente posto.

Si sente di nuovo affogare quando la lingua lo penetra e non sa più dove il suo corpo inizia e finisce, avvolto com’è dalla presenza di Edoardo, dall’odore di Edoardo, dalle braccia di Edoardo.

Quando finalmente diventano un unico e lo sente spingere dentro di sé, cercando di arrivare più a fondo nel suo corpo o nella sua anima, non gli importa quale delle due perché in ogni caso gli è dentro più di chiunque altro. Lauro è sé stesso e Edoardo insieme, mentre lui gli geme nell’orecchio tenendolo stretto e schiacciandolo contro il materasso morbido. È entrambi mentre lo sente entrare ed uscire dal suo corpo a piacimento e quando gli morde la clavicola sull’orlo del godimento.

E nel momento in cui il piacere culmina e Lauro urla non lo fa solo per la soddisfazione del corpo ma per l’invadente sensazione di essere di nuovo intero e per il terrore gemello di essere di nuovo incompleto. Per la terrificante consapevolezza di appartenere e per la soverchiante sicurezza di poter esser di nuovo infranto.

Il seme che si è riversato dentro di lui lo sente ancora caldo e bollente quando Edoardo esce esausto e si accascia sul letto, gli occhi socchiusi e l’espressione beata. Una gamba ancora avvinghiata alle sue e la mano aperta sul suo petto, all’altezza del cuore, come a segnare che gli appartiene di nuovo. Che sempre gli è appartenuto. Che gli apparterrà finché avranno respiro.

La luce rossa del camino ancora illumina gli ori delle pareti facendoli vibrare come se fossero vivi, le ultime tremolanti fiamme fanno ballare le ombre dei mobili e degli arredi.

Lauro si lascia andare al sonno, cullato dal respiro di Edoardo, lasciando che l’ultima domanda rimanga sospesa senza risposta tra i suoi sogni.

_Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?_


End file.
